Untitled: KolxOC
by MtnHippie711
Summary: Caroline Forbes' cousin returns to Mystic Falls around the time that the Mikaelsons have arrived. The Original family recognizes her, but from where and when is a mystery. How will she cope with all of the supernatural shenanigans and her own supernatural ordeals. Review, follow, and favorite, but most importantly, READ.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will revolve around my OC and the most mischievous of the Mikaelsons. I will try to update as often as I can. Please follow, favorite, and review**

Butterflies.

That was all I could feel at the moment in the pit of my stomach. I was going back after five years. I had left Mystic Falls when I was thirteen. I was going to stay with my cousin, Caroline Forbes. We were roughly the same age, so we had some of the same friends; this including Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, etc. I hadn't spoken to anyone since I had been gone. I had actually asked my granda to call my aunt for me. I just didn't know what to say after the events that led to my departure. I just hoped that all would be well.

Instead of dreading the inevitable of my arrival to the town, I picked up my sketchbook, and drew home. To me, home was the rolling waves crashing against the cliffs, the huge green hills that surround everything, and the deep fog that was almost whimsical.

" _Ireland…_ ", I thought of fondly.

I was so wrapped up into my drawing, that I almost didn't notice we were there. I saw all of the shops in the town center, and the memories came flooding. Luckily enough, I arrived at the Forbes'. I promptly paid the taxi driver after he helped me unload my luggage. With a smile towards the driver, I turned to face the house. I walked up the path to reach the front door. I checked to see if the door was unlocked, it wasn't. Next, I rang the doorbell. Still no answer.

With a sigh, I moved my luggage away from the entry way of the home, and decided to go to the Grill.

" _With any luck I'll run into Caroline",_ I thought. I walked through the familiar streets, and started to feel the pain in my head again. So, I stopped momentarily to reach into my brown leather purse for an old school cigarette holder. Only it held my medical ganja. I pulled out my lighter and lit the joint, and put everything back. I continued my journey to the Grill feeling waves of calmness wash over my body.

 **I really like to receive some form of critique. Either a review, a follow, or favorite. I'd like to have at least one review before I upload the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thank you so much for the follows and favorites. I did receive one anonymous review about how I did really well in the beginning, but it started to lose attention by the end of the chapter. So, I am going to use the excuse that it's a new story, and only my third I've ever published. I plan on improving, so please enjoy**

After finishing my joint, I pulled out a mirror and made sure I looked alright. I needed to explain to Caroline why I had to smoke before she saw. It'd make less of a dramatic scene. Looking in the mirror, I was met with my dark brown eyes. The way the sun hit made them have a reddish tint. My eyes were only a little watery, but I could blame in on allergies. When I caught sight of my difficult, curly reddish-blond-brown hair, I let out a sigh.

" _No point in trying to fix something that does as it pleases…",_ I thought.

With a click of the mirror shutting, I made my way towards the Grill. I slowly opened the door, and took a step inside. I had an odd feeling of nostalgia.

I could remember Caroline and I running to a booth after we ran around outside all day to order a burger and fries. I remember sitting at the bar with Tyler drinking hot chocolate…

I let my eyes quickly scan over the crowd, when I caught sight of someone….Matt. He was behind the bar cleaning up and tending to a group of guys drinking. I looked at the time. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I wanted to go talk to Matt, but I felt uncomfortable walking over there with the others sitting there. Against my anxiety's judgment, I made my way over to Matt. I took a seat at the bar that was maybe three or four seats away from the man on the end who wore a suit. Matt noticed I had approached, but I don't think that he knew who I was.

I smiled a little to myself, " _this is going to be fun_ ", I thought.

"Welcome to the Grill. What can I get you, ma'am?", he said totally not remembering who I was.

I smiled to him, "I would just like a cup of coffee, Matty".

As soon as I spoke, his eyes widened.

If I would've looked over, I would've noticed the five guys looking at me.

"Wow…your face reminds me of when we were running around in the woods, and almost fell into that ditch…you remember? You looked like death was coming for ya", I giggled.

"Hazey", he said after a moment of staring at me.

"Hiya~", I replied.

His face still held shock, so I jumped over the counter to give him hug.

"You do know that you're supposed to hug me back right", I teased.

He started laughing and he picked me up when he finally hugged me back.

"I missed you. It's been what, five years?", he asked.

"Time is just a concept, Matty".

"Of course you would say that…Anyways, how long are you here, and where are you staying at?".

"Not sure on the length of time, but I'm staying with Caroline", I replied.

He nodded, his smile never leaving his face, and neither would mine.

"Any ideas where Blondie is?", I asked.

"No, but you can hang out here until she shows up", he answered quickly.

His response showed that he knew where she was, he just wasn't going to say.

"Okie dokie", I replied as I jumped back over the counter.

When I did so, that's when I noticed the five-pairs of eyes on me. I turned towards the five, very attractive, men.

"Staring problems?", I asked casually.

My words snapped four of them out of their daze, but not the fifth. His dark brown eyes were glued to me.

"Excuse my actions. I am Elijah", said the one closest to me wearing a suit. He moved his hand out to shake mine, and I did so.

"Damon…" said one with dark hair and blue eyes with a small wave of his hand.

"Stephen", said the one next to him who looked almost like he was brooding.

"Klaus", said the next one with blond hair and blue eyes. He moved from his seat to make his way over to me. He put his hand out, and instead of shaking it, he kissed it. Which did make me uncomfortable, but the fifth one staring at me had already made me reach the ultimate level of weirdness. Looking back to him, he still hadn't moved.

"Do you speak too, or do you just stare?", I directed towards him with a small smile.

I could hear a chuckle come from one of the boys.

I believe that I snapped him out of his thoughts because instantly he had a charming smile on his face, and he moved towards me like Klaus had.

"I am Kol Mikaelson, and what would your name be, darling?", he said as he took my hand and turned it to kiss my wrist.

I took my hand back, and smiled sweetly, "Haley Curran", I replied.

 **So, did I do better guys? Please review, favorite, and follow**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys. I apologize for being a terrible writer. I have had writer's block, and so much school work my brain felt like it wanted to melt. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

His dark brown eyes met mine, and I started to feel the familiar tingling spread throughout my body.

 _'Of course it has to act up now',_ I sarcastically thought to myself. With an internal sigh I placed a friendly smile on my face.

"It was nice meeting you guys", I directed to the five attractive males. I received nods, goodbyes, and smiles in return.

I turned to face Matty, "I'll see you later, cutie", I said with a wink.

' _Just put one foot in front of the other, and the feeling with pass'._

I turned and made my way to the Grill's doors only to run smack into Tyler Lockwood. I would have fell if he hadn't grabbed my arm to steady me. I looked up into his eyes to meet a look of confusion that turned into recognizition.

"Haley?", he asked with an unbelievable expression on his face.

"In the flesh", I replied with a giggle and a small smile.

He scooped me up into a hug much like Matt had.

"What are you doing here?", he asked as he placed me back onto my own two feet.

"Well, I decided that it would be a good idea to check up on all of you guys. So far, that consists of you and Matt".

"Are you staying with Caroline?".

"Yupp...Whenever Blondie decides to make her dramatic appearance".

"Would you wanna hang out with me until that happens?", he mischievously asked me with an arm ready for me to take.

"Of course, Ty", I said with a laugh as I took his arm.

"But, did you want something to eat? You did walk in here with purpose, man", I said to him before we walked out the door.

"No. I just needed to talk to someone", he replied while his eyes looked across the Grill.

How he said those words made me look over where his eyes were only to fall on two of the five attractive men who had been sitting at the bar. Kol and Klaus were staring at us like they had heard us over the chatter of the place. Brown met brown again, and a wave of tingling returned.

"Do you want to go?", I said trying to redirect his attention. He looked at me and nodded, so I turned on my heel and walked out the door. I knew he would follow me. He always did.

"Our spot?", I heard him ask when he saw which direction we were heading in.

I spun around to face him as I walked, "I guess so".

We talked about everything and anything. Mostly it was about the last five years we had spent apart. He told me that his father and Uncle Mason had died. Hearing this of course made me stop and tackle him into a bear hug.

"I'm okay, Hazey", he said as he tried to pry me off of him.

"Pinkie promise?", I asked.

"Of course," he replied as we interlocked our pinkie together.

Tyler Lockwood. My best friend. My partner in crime. The one person in the world who I NEVER judged, and who NEVER judged me. He never asked me unnecessary questions. He knew me. I wanted to tell him the most significant thing from the last five years. Why I had left. I turned to face Tyler only for the tingling sensation to spread throughout my body in less that five seconds, and for a scream to be heard as the world faded into nothingness.


End file.
